Gang City Leaf vs Ame
by Talon83
Summary: Sasuke and Pein: Two mob bosses. Fighting over an entire city. And one girl.... You know what this summary sucks! Just go read the story!
1. Chapter 1

In a city where districts are controlled by gangs from the shadows, a gang war rages. The Leaves; rulers of Konaha, uptown Fire City, fight the Akatsuki; crime lords of Ame, the industrial sector and downtown Fire City. This clash of titans has one prize: control of the Metropolis of Flames.....

"GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!!!!" a street vender shouted at a pink-haired girl who clutched two loaves of bread to her chest. Said girl wasn't watching where she was going; therefore she didn't see the man that she was about to run into.

"Oww..." she mumbled, "Who decided to put a wall there?"

"I'm not a wall." a man's voice said, then paused, "What's your name?"

"Sakura. First-rate pick pocket, NOT at your service-" she said then froze. "Y-y-you're Sasuke Uchiha!"

"The one and only my blossom." Sasuke said with a smirk. She turned to flee, but he caught her arm. "Hey. Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"You know, **I'd **very much like to know what the hell Sasuke Uchiha thinks he's doing in Ame." said someone from the shadows.

"I'm taking my Sakura-hime home, and I have every right to be here, Pein" Sasuke snapped.

"Home? Last I checked, that girl lives in Ame." Pein said, "And that's Pein-sama to you, Teme." He stepped from the shadows, slate grey eyes murderous. The auburn haired man held an AK-47; pointed at Sasuke.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once: get off my turf before I give you a free six-inch hole between the eyes." Pein said as calmly as someone who was talking about the weather would have. Sasuke looked at Sakura, then back at Pein.

"Fine." Sasuke ground out. Turning to Sakura, "Don't worry, my Sakura-hime, I'll come back for you." Sasuke smiled.

"I thought I already told you to leave, Teme." Pein said. Sasuke showed no intention of leaving. "That means NOW, Uchiha."

"I'm going, I'm going." Sasuke still didn't move.

"MOVE!" Sasuke hadn't left yet.

"You heard the man, yeah." a blond guy stepped from the shadows. Holding a grenade launcher; he had bomb-happy pyromaniac written all over him.

"Hn. Leaving is advisable." said a man who looked like Sasuke. He had appeared behind said a**hole. The man had 'broody, uncommunicative bast***' practically tattooed across his forehead in big, bold letters.

"Leader-sama, he's annoying. Can I kill him?" came from a tall, fierce looking man. He had tattoos on his cheeks and a mouthful of sharp teeth that gave him a shark-like appearance. His golden eyes spoke of fierce loyalty, and a primal cunning.

"Go the h*** away, before I f***ing kill you; you d*** f***tard." a guy with purple eyes and slicked back silver hair threatened.

"Tobi wishes Teme would hurry up and leave, Tobi promised to play hackie sack with Tajuu-sempai and Umi-chan." Tobi announced, "Besides, Tobi is a good boy."

"I'll be back, Sakura-hime." Sasuke said. With that, he turned on his heel and left. The men followed him to be sure that he actually left.

Sakura turned to Pein. "Thank you for saving me." She bowed.

"Don't mention it." Pein said, "But I won't be surprised if he actually has the stupidity to come back here. Now I want you to close your eyes." Sakura warily closed them. She felt him tie something around her neck.

"Open." Pein wore an unreadable expression.

"Now you close your eyes." She placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes snapped open. She turned to leave.

"Before you go, promise me you'll never take it off." Pein seemed to be searching for something in her eyes. For what, Sakura didn't know.

"I-

**CHAPTER END!!!**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil! Just kidding!**

***Dodges the sharp, pointy, and ever so lethal objects thrown at her* Hey, I said that I was KIDDING!**

"I will." Sakura assured him. Then she left. Pein watched her go; his hand touching his cheek where she had kissed him.

As Sakura raced home, she wondered which higher deity she had offended to get her into this mess. Kami? Jashin? Shinngami? Buddha? Suddenly, an orange blur tackled her. Naruto. Sakura's little brother.

"Get off me, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, but the yell lacked any real anger. Naruto froze.

"Sakura-neechan! Where did you get that necklace?!" a pale Naruto asked shakily, "It's the necklace that LEADER-SAMA always wears!!" Sakura looked at it. It was a small disk with a red cloud, and a black background. It hung on a dark brown cord. She blinked. It was?

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go inside, and I'll explain everything." Sakura said, taking her little brother's hand.

**-INSERT LONG EXPLANATION HERE-**

"Wow, Sakur- wait, what was that? Did you see it?" Naruto said.

**CHAPTER END**

**This time I mean it.**

**-Why did Pein give Sakura a necklace?**

**-Why did he want her to promise?**

**-What did Naruto see?**

**-Why am I asking you these questions when I'm just going to answer them later?**

**Ja ne!**

**Talon83**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow, Sakur- wait, what was that? Did you see it?" Naruto said. A knife pressed itself against his neck.

"Yell and the kid takes a dirt nap, little girl." said the guy holding the knife. His head was wrapped in swaths medical tape. They covered everything but his right eye.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked fearfully. The man smirked.

"Kin! Hurry up. We ain't got all day; you know." the man said.

"Geez, Dosu. Don't get your Band-Aids in a knot." said girl from behind Sakura. She felt the girl hit her in the neck and she blacked out.

**-WITH PEIN-**

"I'm telling you, Sasori; art is short and explosive, yeah!" the blonde pyromaniac argued with a stoic man that had crimson red hair. Sasori.

"Deidara, how many times do I have to tell you? Art is eternal." Sasori countered, "I'm sure that Leader-sama would agree with me." the bickering duo turned to Pein. He sighed.

"I'm not your father or elder brother, nor are you my responsibility; so don't look to me mediate your arguments." Pein lectured. Even though he was right, he was still the 'big brother figure' of the group. Kisame, being the only actual adult – meaning age AND maturity – took the role of 'father'.

Pein continued calmly, "Furthermore, one would think that you idiots would've reached some sort of agreement after five years of bickering." Pein tended to be the calm angry type. Which made him all the scarier; to Deidara and Sasori, that is.

"But honestl-" Pein began. His eyes widened in pain, **(A/N: No, that is NOT pun! _)** he clutched his head. Kisame's gold eyes reflected concern and realization.

"You gave her the necklace, didn't you? You know that that's dangerous." Pein nodded, and passed out.

Deidara and Sasori might as well have had big, flashing question marks floating above their heads. Kisame sighed; those two REALLY WERE a couple of idiots. Kisame went to the garage with Sasori and Deidara in tow. Getting on their motorcycles and tearing out of the garage, Kisame addressed the two bumbling idio- I mean artists:

"Seeing as Leader-sama is incapable of going anywhere, you two and I will be going to get her." Kisame mentally counted down, 'Three, two, one.'

"Get who?" the artists asked simultaneously. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"The girl that Leader-sama gave his necklace to." Kisame said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's so special about Leader-sama's necklace, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I suppose it won't hurt to tell you." Kisame said, "It began like this...

**-AUTHOR STYLE: FLASH-BACK!!-**

**-AUTHOR STYLE: P.O.V. CHANGE!! KISAME!-**

Leader-sama had told me to come to his office. When I got there, he showed me a necklace. "Kisame, I need to tell you something." Leader-sama said, "In the unlikely event of me giving someone this necklace, I want you to know what to do." I nodded.

"For you to understand, I need you to know the history behind this necklace. To scholars, it is known as 'the Protector's Amulet'. It has been in my family for centuries; created in the age when shinobi roamed the earth." My eyes widened; that long ago?!

"The founder of my family was a ninja; his name was Pein as well. For reasons lost to the mists of time, he imbued the necklace with a mystical energy called 'chakra'. He used it to make it so that if the owner of the necklace were to entrust it to another, they both would be joined together for eternity. Such a bond is dangerous because if the receiver of the necklace where to be harmed, the owner would feel pain as well for a short time." Leader-sama explained.

I was confused. "Leader-sama, why would you entrust ME with this information?" Leader-sama gave me a wry smile, but didn't answer. As I left his office he called after me. "I want you to look after her."

**-AUTHOR STYLE: KAI-**

**-AUTHOR STYLE: P.O.V. CHANGE!! NONE!-**

Sakura immediately made several observations. She was on a soft bed in a lavishly decorated bedroom. She was wearing a white kimono made of silk. She got off of the bed.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked no one in particular. Someone, however, deigned to answer.

"Right where you belong; Sakura-hime." the voice said, revealing itself to be Sasuke.

"Which is where, exactly? And stop calling me that." Sakura asked, well, more like demanded.

"My bedroom. Welcome to Konoha, Sakura-hime. And I'll call whatever I want; you're mine, after all." Sasuke smirked. He stepped towards her. She stepped back. He advanced again, and she backed into the wall.

"Where's my brother!?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke smirked and tugged off the white obi holding her kimono on. His face got closer and closer to hers.-CHKCHIK- The muzzle of a shot gun was shoved at the back of Sasuke's head. He turned and got clubbed over the head with end of rocket launcher.

**-AUTHOR STYLE: SKIP LONG, BORING MOTORCYCLE RIDE!!-**

Sakura woke up on the couch. She took in her surroundings; it was the apartment she shared with Naruto. Had it all just been a dream...?

"Glad to see that you're awake." Sakura looked in the direct of the small kitchen. The voice had come from there. She saw a man with golden eyes and pointy teeth. **(A/N: I'll give you three guesses at who that is. You won't need the first two...)**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ja ne!**

**Talon83**


End file.
